cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Xossk/@comment-5412494-20140712043110
Xossk, So far, you are featured in the following chapters or subchapters in my wiki page. I have some suggested sketches for your treatment of the 'Prosstang wiki cano-fanon' that get Xossk's point of view around those events... BTW, you might want to set your birthdate period earlier ...I imagine you being the same age as me (around 68 BBY)... http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Ferrigo_Prosstang#Unwelcome_Home_in_Nayc.27gal "Hack Scent You Ate The Negat" (52 BBY) Now 16 years old, you accepted and low-bid a tracking job on a target named Lu'uk Ordo that you early start on...A self-professed Mandalorian female named Neeka Bu'ug provided you with details. You were supposed to track Ordo and capture him for return to Nar Shaddaa. You never met Bu'ug, she just commed details about the target...the location of Ordo's Mesh'laruuk-23 Cube City apartment on Mandalore. You went to the apartment (basically a derelict hotel), the door was opened by a dark blue skinned Twi'lek female. You got the apartment key from her. She was attractive, not beautiful, and had quite a bit of spice set out. The client, Anurgga Besadii (a Hutt) hired you to bring Ordo in. You ...ended up eliminating her...and fed on her for a bit after the fact...until one of your colleagues, a Gotal swindler named Kirr Gagga arrived with news. Lu'uk Ordo would not be returning for several days. You stayed in a vacant apartment across from Ordo's apartment after knocking on a few doors. If you wanted to throw in some other gratuitous violence in destroying the neighboring tenants, or just leave them alone, whatever suits Xossk. The authorities don't come around often. A few days later, Kirr Gagga contacted you. "O-o-oo-ordo is in town. We-eh-eh-eh-aring his Mandalorian a-aa-a-a-armor. But he is not a-ah-ah-a-a-a-alone. Two other males, one adult, one perha-a-a-aa-a-aps an older child a-ah-ah-a-are with him - both a-aa-ah-ah-ah-also wearing Mandalorian a-aa-a-a-armor," the baa of the Gotal's voice grated on Xossk. You and Gagga met at the apartment atrium and head up quickly to Ordo's apartment and let yourselves in. You activated your stealth armor. The Gotal asked about the Twi'lek dancer corpse in the master suite..."It reeks in he-ee-ee-ee-ere, her-er-er-er-err body is making me si-i-i-ick!" he whines and bleats...You tell him to leave her be. You damage the lights...and leave the apartment for the vacant apartment across the hall that you broke into a few days before. Gagga hides in the room opposite the master suite, behind the bed. Bu'ug told you that two armed Mandalorians are on their way up. Ordo was one of them. The other appeared to be a taller adult. She denied your request for backup. "That's not in my contract, bug breath." You responded with something like. "Bu'uuuuuug breath. I shall find you," Xossk trilled his tongue against his palate. "And your flesh will be tasty should this job go bad." She responded. "If I so much as see your tongue, I'll fasten it to the roof of your mouth quicker than you can hiss your scorecard." "Sssssss. You mock Dosha, cheeka. You were sssupposed to make ssshure the target was alone." "Remember. Stun. Capture." ... The clear liquid I spray-mist on my investigation and then the start of our combat is a pheromone that is intended to excite...and it does excite you...unfortunately for me, it also increased your circulation and made you more powerful in our fight. You should take the same facts of the batttle...and spin from your point of view....after maybe a short fight with Lu'uk before you blast his neck off of his shoulders (he wasn't wearing his helmet and had been puking for a minute or so). http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Ferrigo_Prosstang#A_Long_Goodnight_Kiss_for_Kenna_Luxara "An End To The Zeltron Party" (51 BBY) This episode would feature you traveling to Zeltros to infiltrate a Zeltron woman's luxury penthouse apartment...You were hired by a shadowy cloaked figure (FYI - not Palpatine) via holoprojection in your Nar Shaddaa apartment for this job. Zeltros is a planet inhabited by hedonistic near-humans who exude pheromones that raise feelings of love, lust and passion among humans, near-humans and some humanoids. I am guessing that Trandoshans are not affected...but that can be your call. There was a rather randy party featuring unclothed Zeltrons -- pink, dark pink, red, and purple skinned near-humans, and one tanned male human (me)....all sorts of mating acts...I was the only male there who stayed only with the ladies. You had some confusion about which of the ladies was your target. Pink skin, blue hair....two or three of the women fit the description. The party seems to wind down...until the tanned human male and one pink-skinned blue haired woman are the only ones left. After more pairing, the two seem finally exhausted. Another several minutes and suddenly the young human male with shaggy hair and a short scruffy beard left abruptly. The pink-skinned woman...your target, finds a robe and chases him outside onto the balcony deck...that features stairs down to street level. The woman is upset and crying...shrieking... alone...You shoot her, and she falls over the edge of a balcony to a boulevard below... You do not know that it is me in this situation...I am under an assumed name...and you have never seen my face. http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Ferrigo_Prosstang#Death_of_Q.27osstigo "Closing The Prosstang Accounts" (38 BBY) Much older and mature (you're 30)...experienced...more subtle...maybe less bloodthirsty in your work when you need to be. This assignment was not posted. You were chosen especially for it, contacted by a Mandalorian by the name of Alvass Krea Prosstang. You might have sub-contracted with some low-level criminals to assist in the acquisition of a suitable poison and others still for the food-service that poisoned Q'osstigo and Rappretto Prosstang while they were on Coruscant.